


Insert Forced Pregnancy Title Here

by cynki_rosha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Brainwashing, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Dollification, Erotica, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hypnosis, Non-Consensual, Submission, birth control destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynki_rosha/pseuds/cynki_rosha
Summary: Bridget is a living doll, sexually aroused by letting someone else take complete control over her body and using it whenever they want. Her only limit is that she doesn't want to get pregnant. But her boyfriend, Aaron, has a different plan in mind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 357





	Insert Forced Pregnancy Title Here

Bridget was making some food in the kitchen when Aaron came up behind her. He reached around her and grabbed her breasts hard, fondling them roughly. Bridget froze, turned off the stove, and stood there without moving.

"Good little dolly," Aaron said. He pulled her away from the stove and pushed her forward against the counter. He picked up her hands to brace them against the edge of the counter, then pulled her shorts down. He was already throbbingly hard when he slid inside of her. "Oh, you feel so good," he muttered.

Soon he set a pace, steadily thrusting himself inside of Bridget. Bridget stayed there, motionless, except for the rocking of her body against the counter. 

"Oh, you like this, don't you, baby," Aaron muttered. "I can feel you getting so wet for me. Remember, dollies don't move." Bridget resisted the urge to squeeze down on his cock in response to his whispers, even as they struck her deep inside. "There we go, nice and wet for me." Aaron let out a deep groan and held himself in deep for a second. "You're dripping down my cock, you naughty little slut." A moan bubbled up in Bridget's throat and threatened to release itself, but she swallowed it down at the last second. Every motion she resisted, every sound she resisted, calmed her mind just a little bit more, making her more accepting, more pliable, more submissive.

"Oh, baby, I'm gonna cum in your hot pussy," Aaron muttered. The speed of his thrusts slowly picked up. "There we go, there we go, I'm gonna cum deep inside of her." With a hot moan he grabbed Bridget's hips and thrust hard and deep and came. His cock swelled up and shot his cum deep inside Bridget's thirsty hot pussy. "Oh, take it, baby, take it." He rolled his hips against Bridget's ass as her pussy swallowed up his seed. "Oh, that's a beautiful hot pussy." He slowly pulled out, his cock streaked with his cum and Bridget's pussy juice. A string of wetness stretched between the head of his cock and Bridget's dripping pussy. It snapped as Aaron pulled further away and flopped against the inside of Bridget's thighs.

Aaron pulled Bridget's shorts back up, pulled her to a standing position, and tilted her head up. He gave her forehead a little kiss.

Like breaking out of a spell, Bridget snapped back to life. "Oh, all these eggs are going to get cold," she muttered and turned the stove back on. "Do you know what happens to eggs when they get cold before they're done?" she asked, then smacked Aaron's arm with a spatula. "They get rubbery, and no one wants that."

~

Aaron and Bridget were sitting down on the couch next to each other, eating a bit of dessert. It was late, but it was Friday night, and neither of them had anywhere to be. Bridget was staring, transfixed, at the show, caught up in the action. Aaron was staring, transfixed, at the spoon that Bridget was licking ice cream off, unaware.

He reached over, grabbed Bridget's left tit, and twisted hard. Bridget froze, her tongue stuck out, just gently touching the spoon with the tip.

"Oh, you thought I wouldn't notice you licking your spoon, you naughty little slut," Aaron muttered. He grabbed Bridget's tit-flesh mercilessly. Bridget didn't make any move, despite her chest screaming in pain. "You're such a fucking dirty little whore, aren't you." Aaron took the spoon from Bridget's hand and put it in her ice cream dish, leaving her tongue sticking out awkwardly. He licked her tongue and ran the tip of his around the tip of hers. A bit of drool gathered in the corner of Bridget's mouth from the effort of keeping her tongue out.

Aaron undid a couple buttons off Bridget's shirt and slipped a hand inside. He played with and twisted Bridget's nipple as he continued to lick her tongue until her lower face was completely messed up.

"Oh, you naughty little slut," Aaron muttered and undid the front of his pants. His hard cock sprung free, already rigid and dripping. "You naughty little tongue slut." Aaron grabbed the back of Bridget's head and pulled her down and into his lap. He held his cock up to her lips and ran the head around them, pressing the head against the tongue that was still sticking out. "I bet you want my hard cock, huh? That's why you're sticking your cute little tongue out, you want my cock on your tongue. You want my dick in your mouth." He let go of Bridget's head. It stayed there, just hovering over his lap. He slid his hand back into her shirt to continue fondling her. He arched his hips up, which pushed his cock just barely into Bridget's mouth, just grazing her tongue.

"You're such a fucking tease," Aaron said. He flicked his fingers over Bridget's nipple rapidly, playing it back and forth until it stuck out hard and rigid. "God, you're such a tease." He grabbed his cock and smacked it against her tongue. "I'm gonna cum all over your face, you fucking little slut." He started jerking his dick and continued to play with her nipple harshly. "And you're not gonna do anything about it, because you're a naughty little doll, my naughty little sex toy." He moaned and kept flicking that hard little nipple. "I bet you want my cum all over your face, don't you? Yeah, you do, don't you." He pointed the end of his cock at her open mouth as he jerked it. She could see her trembling to keep herself up above his lap without any sort of support. "I'm gonna paint your pretty little face with my cum."

He grabbed Bridget's hair and pushed her cheek against his ejaculating dick as his came. He shot ropes of creamy white cum all over her cheeks and across her nose, and one blast even made it into her mouth.

Aaron moaned softly and rubbed the end of his dick against her cheek to get the rest of the cum off. He pushed her back up to a seated position on the couch, leaned over, and kissed her forehead.

Bridget popped back to life, cum dripping down her cheeks. She grabbed her spoon, dolloped up a scoop of melting ice cream, and stuck it in her mouth. A bit of cum gathered in the corner of her lips as she licked the ice cream off of them.

~

Bridget was in the bathroom, finishing up brushing her teeth. She was popping out another one of her birth control pills when Aaron came up behind her and grabbed her tits.

Bridget froze, the little pill cradled in the palm of her hand.

"You know what I think it's time to do?" Aaron asked and massaged her ass.

Bridget glanced quickly down at her hand, and her body trembled.

Aaron grabbed the tiny little pill out of her hand and tossed it into the trans can under the sink. The rest of Bridget's pills followed afterwards.

Bridget swallowed. Aaron massaged her ass a little bit more and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her PJs and slowly pulled them down. He rubbed his bare cock against the crack of her ass, prodding forward until he found the velvety soft folds of her pussy.

"Wow, you're wet already, aren't you?" he asked and pushed his cock forward just a little bit.

Bridget shook with the effort to stay still. She didn't want him to throw her pills away. It was just accepted that if he was going to fuck her without any protection, then she should take some kind of birth control. But now here he was, throwing out her pills and rubbing his bare dick against her. There was no way, he definitely wasn't--

With a moan Aaron sank his dick all the way inside of her. It took all of Bridget's self-control to not make a move. It was more intense without the birth control pills there to stop him. Of course, he'd been bare inside of her dozens of times at this point, maybe even hundreds of times, but somehow, this time, she could feel every dangerous inch of him inside of her, every throb of his blazing hot cock burrowing a hole inside of her. She could feel the slap of his balls against her ass, and the dangerous seed that the held inside.

She wanted to scream at him, wanted to argue with him, force him off, push him out, but every time she resisted doing anything, the stillness spread further across her mind. Every thought in her brain was pushed further and further down into the depths of her mind until even she couldn't hear them any more.

"You ready for it, baby?" Aaron asked as his thrusts picked up. "You ready for my cum?" He moaned as he planted his seed deep inside of her with several more deep thrusts. With a soft groan of pleasure he pulled his dick out of her, letting loose a few drops down onto the inside of her thighs.

He turned around and kissed Bridget on the forehead.

"What are you doing!" Bridget yelled. "You--my pills! Are you trying to get me pregnant?" Bridge leaned over under the sink to grab the package out of the trash. Aaron grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You will do what I want," he said. "You're my doll, and if I want to knock you up, then I'm knocking you up."

"You're damn well fucking not--"

Aaron grabbed her tits again, and Bridget froze. She couldn't resist it, she couldn't stop herself.

Aaron pressed himself up against her. The fight had gotten him going again, and he was already throbbing hard again with more seed for Bridget's pussy. It wasn't fertile yet, not yet, but in a couple weeks it would, and he could plant as many babies inside Bridget's hot, tight pussy that he could get away with.

"I'm going to knock you up," he breathed into her ear, rubbing himself up against her. "I can feel how hot you're getting at the idea. I'm going to plant a baby into you, and I'm going to watch you get big and heavy with my kid." He placed a hand against Bridget's flat stomach. "You're going to get knocked up, and there's nothing that you can do about it."

Aaron brought Bridget back into the bedroom by the hand. She followed along, with an awkward, stilted walk. He pushed her down onto the bed, where she lay, rigid, and he crawled on top of her.

"You're my little dolly," he said, pulling her pants completely off of her. "You're my little sex toy, and you're going to do what I want, and act how I want. And if I want to dress you up with a baby, then so be it." He spread her legs wide and entered her with a guttural groan. "You're going to feel my hot dick in your tight wet little pussy as often as possible until I see that you're pregnant with my kid. I'm going to fill you with cum until you burst." He slid into her slowly. Bridget's heart pounded in her ears. She tried her damndest to move, but the conditioning was too deep, his control too absolute. She didn't want to get pregnant. That's why she was on the pills in the first place. But even her own efforts couldn't stop her from unconsciously milking away at Aaron's cock as he thrust until her.

A froth built up around where their bodies joined. Aaron leaned back and looked down at the mess between Bridget's legs. "Oh, that's so hot, baby, you're so wet from being knocked up, aren't you? You just can't wait until more of my seed is inside you. I'm going to empty myself inside of you, giving you plenty to get pregnant from." He placed his hands on Bridget's stomach. "You're going to get so fat, and you won't be able to stop it, will you? I'm going to change you completely, and you'll be mine forever." He jerked his hips slightly, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I'm going to keep you pregnant for the rest of your life, you know? Always fat and pregnant, gonna show off to everyone how much you can't control yourself. You just need cock, don't you? You can't live without it, and you keep on getting knocked up, like a stupid little doll who can't think for herself." Aaron grabbed her hips and thrust deeply inside of her several times, then stopped. "You're so hot and wet and tight, you feel so good around me. I can't wait until you get knocked up. You'll be stuck with me forever, you're going to be my little doll forever."

His thrusts started to pick up, and his moans and breaths got more ragged. "Take my cum," he muttered. "Take it and get knocked up, you little slut. Drunk up all my cum until you're pregnant, I'm gonna knock you up--I'm cumming inside of you--"

With a load moan he emptied his balls inside of Bridget again, even more than before. He shoved his dick up inside her deep and his cock shot out a huge load of virile seed into Bridget's vulnerable, sopping wet pussy. He thrust into her again, just making sure that every drop of his ample load was deposited deep inside Bridget, where she could never get it out.

He slowly slid his cock out, and Bridget's pussy spit out a bit of his cum. It dripped down over her asshole onto the bedsheets below.

"That's so hot," he muttered and went to go clean himself up. Bridget lay there, frozen, on the bed, unable to think. What was she supposed to think in response to that?

Aaron came back momentarily and leaned over as if to give Bridget a little kiss on the forehead, but hesitated. Instead he rolled her over so she was on her side, then pulled the blankets up over her. He snuggled in behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and went to sleep.


End file.
